1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the overall technical field of agricultural machinery of the seed drill type, or to any other type of machine, which works the ground and is equipped with a sowing device or is combined with such a device.
The invention relates more specifically to a seed drill with disk colters used for the sowing operations. Such disk colters are either incorporated directly into the seed drill or produced in the form of an auxiliary device, possibly removable, attached to a seed drill or to a machine suited to performing sowing operations. The invention therefore applies to various types of machinery and therefore to specific or varying sowing conditions.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is already known how to produce a disk colter for a seed drill, comprising:
a main disk for making a furrow in the ground, PA1 a secondary disk for keeping said furrow open over a long enough distance that one or more seeds can be deposited, PA1 and PA1 a support member supporting the disks, which are mounted so that they can rotate freely and are inclined in such a way that their peripheries meet in a region located at the bottom front part of said colter, which is used for making the furrow.
Indeed, document EP-A-0 579 909 discloses a drill disk fitted with a colter attachment which supports two disks which, on the one hand, are inclined with respect to the vertical and, on the other hand, are free to rotate in an oblique position with respect to the direction of travel of the drill disk. The latter therefore comprises a main disk, produced as a concave disk in which a second disk at least partially engages. The second disk is made using a flexible material, so that the deformations of the main disk during work can be absorbed.
It has been observed that with such a drill disk earth can get in between the two disks during the sowing operations. This can, under certain conditions, lead to disruptions to the sowing operation.